


Drop It Like It's Hot

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, Cleaning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Xeno, xenosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They just watch," John says, kicking the mop bucket into the broom closet after a hard day's asteroid-cleaning. "I guess chores are like a spectator sport for trolls? It's pretty weird! But... that's trolls for you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop It Like It's Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drop It Like It's Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184750) by [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Drop%20It%20Like%20It%27s%20Hot.mp3) | 7:39 | 7.04 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/drop-it-like-its-hot) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
